


Black, Blue, and Red

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Love Hurts, M/M, Rape, Violence, sorry Scottie, still love ya, this fucked up, tough love, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Leonard wants something and he takes by force.--TRIGGER WARNING--This has rape and violence so don't read if those things offend you.





	Black, Blue, and Red

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for rape unless you didnt see the previous warning.

Scottie grunted and struggled as his wrists were held down by two, much stronger arms, which were clad in rubber gloves. "Scottie, Scottie, Scottie..." Leonard murmured, bring his face closer. Scottie whimpered when he noticed that Leonard's eyes were green, meaning he was doing this of his own free will. "L-Let me go...please..." Scottie whimpered, as he attempted to break free of Leonard's grip but to no avail.  
Scottie expecting the grip to loosen but was met with a warm, sharp pain in his cheek. Leonard had punched him, and the first punch was followed by two more. Scottie could feel blood pouring out of his nose and his now-busted lip. "Sorry, Scottie...but, when I want something...I find a way to get it. Even, if it means using force." Leonard said, darkly.  
Leonard ripped off Scottie's pants and underwear, leaving him exposed. Leonard then unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing his erection. Leonard positioned himself before forcing himself into Scottie. Scottie screamed as tears streamed down his face. Leonard thrusted harder and deeper into Scottie with each thrust. "That feel good, baby?" Leonard asked with a demented grin on his face. Scottie didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.  
Eventually, it ended, as Leonard released into Scottie and walked away. Scottie sobbed and curled up into a ball as he wondered why Leonard, the man he loved, would do something like this. Scottie couldn't think of a reason why. Meanwhile, Leonard sat on the side of his bed and covered his face before crying. "Scottie...I'm so sorry..."


End file.
